Life After KOA: Throne of Glass, Kingdom of Ash
by in memory of the fallen
Summary: This is what happens about 25 years after the war. The children are taking over now. Shit happens. The rating is just in case I decide to add more stuff later but for now it's actuallt like a K.


**This is set after KOA and this is the children of the ToG characters.**

**I hate long authors notes so disclaimer: the characters belong to Sarah J Maas.**

**Btw, if a characters s/o is immortal, just assume that the other one is too even if they are mortal in the book.**

**Idk if this will be a oneshot. Review but no flame plz. OKay bii.**

DORIAN POV

Dorian looked to his side at Manon. They were sitting in a large carriage on the way to Orynth with their children. Manon never married him. He knew she wouldn't, but she gave him everything he'd ever wanted. He didn't need the ring to prove it. He looked around the carriage and saw the proof of the better world Aelin had promised all those years ago.

His daughter, Lowyn Sorcsha Blackbeak, (age 19) had raven black locks and burnished gold eyes lined with rings of sapphire. She was currently crouched over a book and Dorian resisted the urge to groan, knowing that she would end up dizzy when they arrived at their destination but he thought it would be hypocritical to tell her to stop reading.

He shifted his gaze to her twin brother, Ashton Blackbeak Havilliard, heir to the throne. He himself didn't care whether Asterin or Ashton wanted to be hier, but from a young age Asterin repeated her dislike for the responsibility of the throne. Ashton shared the same raven hair as his sister, but his eyes were pure molten gold. Ashton was a warrior but Dorian knew his heart lay in his people. Other than that though, Ash was a replica of Manon.

Dorian's heard a cry of outrage to his left and turned to find his sixteen-year-old daughter smirking as she unabashedly took Lowyn's book and began to read. Of all his children, Asterin was his copy. With her thick flowing black locks, sapphire eyes and delicate features she knew she was gorgeous. She reminded him so much of himself before his world went to hell and came back. She loved reading and partying, though the former more than the latter. Not that she'd tell her friends that. She caught him staring and gave him a smirk to rival his own.

His look of surprise must've been obvious because Manon took one look at Asterin's cocky smirk and Dorian's face and burst out laughing.

Dorian sighed and tilted his head back. Nearly there.

Chaol POV

Chaol sat on the opposite side of the carriage and smiled at his friend's antics. His own children sat next to him.

Josefin, his daughter gave a grin to Asterin, who returned it with fervor and ran to talk to her best friend as Lowyn grabbed her book back. Josefin had brown skin with honey colored eyes and thick dark brown hair. Lex, Chaol and Yrene's son, greeted Asterin and Josefin with a headlock before releasing them and chatting with them.

Chaol rolled his eyes. His kids and Dorian's and Manon's kids were practically siblings. They lived together, ate together and fought together. Chaol couldn't help the wide grin that split his face and Yrene mumbled in her sleep. They were safe together and he couldn't wait to see Aelin again.

AELIN POV

Everyone was coming today. I woke up and shook the buzzard awake too. Rowan glared at me before grumbling about the time. I shook my head and smied at the dramatics of it all. I went down the hall to wake up my kids, knowing most of them wouldn't be up. I arrived at Sam's room and laughed at the sight. His blonde hair lay in curls across his face and his Ashryver eyes fluttered awake slowly. He considered waking up and rolled over. I knew it was going to happen. I suppose 16 year old boys treasure their sleep. I grabbed cold water and rose it over his head. Terror filled his eyes as he awoke.

"I know I'm gorgeous mom, but you don't need to watch me when I sleep."

Yup, he definitely got the tongue from me. Actually he got everything from me except his ability to turn into an raven. I continued down the hall to my daughter Lyria. She was 17 and with her silver hair, pine green eyes and bold features, she looked eeriely like Rowan except for her Ashryver eyes. The last room on my stop was at Rhoe, Evalin and Gavriel's suite. Gavriel and Evalin had hair so blonde that it could be mistaken for silver and inherited eyes that were neither green nor turquoise. Some distant family member must've had dark brown eyes because that's what they had. Rhoe, the heir to the throne, had the same silvery blonde hair as his siblings, but had Ashryver eyes with an extra ring of violet surrounding the molten gold. I guess those were going to be the new "Ashryver eyes" then.

Aelin woke everyone up and headed downstairs. It'd been too long since she saw them and she couldn't wait.

**Sorry this chapter was boring but I promise it'll get more interesting. Also tell me what you want. **


End file.
